


Lost Friends in a New Place

by Creach



Category: DreamSMP, Lunch Club, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human!Noah, Hybrids, Memory Loss, Minecraft, Other, Traves-centric, Witch!Charlie, but with magic and stuff, charlie does spells, conflicts of dream smp type beat, cooper sings, dog/wolf!traves, dream smp!, duck!quackity, fish!cooper, he doesn't remember his friends is all, he no think, human!carson, human!ted, mobs of minecraft are present but kinda vibe, schlatt has dad vibes, schlatt is vibin, smp blew up, technoblade is also like a dad, they miss traves, traves got memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creach/pseuds/Creach
Summary: Traves, a younger boy sets off from the ruins of Smp's destruction to find new lands and hopefully his old friends - however he can't seem to remember much.
Relationships: None, irl shipping is wacc ngl, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101





	1. Wake Up Call

Traves thought he closed the curtains.

  
He really thought he did, so when the blinding light of the sun hit him in the eyes when he awoke he was almost upset - almost. First he realized, the roof wasn't even on his house. A hole sat where he remembered building the roof. He then looked to his side after rubbing his eyes to make sure that - yes Traves, the roof and the walls of the house he built were basically blown to smithereens. Was he dead? He really considered it. His dog ears perked up through his curly hair and listened intently to anything that made noise and was rather disappointed to hear nothing but stray sheep and cows. He decided, after lots of inner thought to get up. He used his hands to ruffle his hair and let a small grunt out. He began to think, and think, and think some more because in all honesty where was everyone? A new thought erupted, who was he even looking for?

He knew where he was. He was sure. This was SMPLive! The greatest area he had lived in for months. He remembers having fun, building things, getting hits? He doesn't exactly remember what a hit was but he's trying. He remembers laughing and fire place sing-a-longs, with who he's not sure but he knows he didn't live here by himself. His ears placed themselves down against his hair as he trudged through the lands he knew so well. Like the back of his hand he knows, but right now- this place was in shambles. If someone told him a wither was spawned here, he'd believe it. Or maybe tell him, hey some rando spawned in with mass amounts of TnT. He would once again, believe it. Had he fallen asleep last night and slept through it all? No, he couldn't have, he was a light sleeper. Maybe the world's god decided to rain supercharged creepers, eh, he'd believe it. He continued to look around and realized how washed away everything looked. Vines grew out of buildings, glass panes were smashed and had moss growing from them, and things were oh so worn out. He remembered the nether portal suddenly and got an idea. Why not check? Maybe someone is near there.

His hair brushed in the wind as he ran, small breaths accompanying him. He realized after a longer look around that maybe, just maybe, he was out for more than a night or two. He rounded it to months that he had been asleep, maybe even a year. He passed a path he knew should have been cleaned perfectly but the overgrown grass and flowers proved that it was vacant. He feels so off in a place he knew he grew in. He may have been put there later in life but it felt like that was the place he grew up in.

He almost trips from the sudden stop on his feet, his legs hadn't failed him no- the sight however did. The nether portal he remembered was to put it lightly, destroyed. Obsidian pieces had been chipped away and entire blocks were thrown to the ground. The hub - the place of meet up was gone. The only way Traves figured he'd find some answers was gone. He thought quietly to himself, a new thing he supposes. He couldn't remember being a quiet person, Traves had so much to say and now he was trapped in his own head. He looked at the portal with a look he himself couldn't bear on his features and sighed. There was no way he could rebuild it right. Not now anyway. He thinks back to his house and realized quite possibly all his stuff was gone. He wanted to bonk his own head for being so dumb, he just didn't like to sleep in armor. He gives himself a second to breathe before turning away from the portal. He had no objective, no hope, and now no one. He had hope, he really did, however seeing that portal so broken defeated any idea he had. He felt cold suddenly, he guessed winter was on the way considering the sheep he saw earlier were fluffier than ever, which he realized he could be wrong since the questioned area was vacant of people. It was so odd, he thought. He wants to remember people so he doesn't feel alone but maybe after seeing all the damage done it's better to not think about it. Did everyone...die? He shuddered at the thought.

He remembers being told by who knows that if anyone was to permadeath it would be him. The harsh words ring in his ears and suddenly he's running his hands to his ears to cover them.

" Stop talking- whoever you are. It hurts. " He mumbles sadly. The words hit his heart a little too close and suddenly he felt warmth. Not the way he wanted, tears swelled in his eyes and suddenly he couldn't stop them. Maybe it was time to realize he really was alone.

He stood there and let the tears go. He was there until the sun started to set. The sounds of bones rattling together made him realize just how long he stood. He looked into the broken city of SMPLive and finally made a decision. " It's time to move on, Traves. Were gonna be ok. I'm... gonna be ok. " He huffed before bouncing on the pads of his feet. He felt like he was restarting all over again but at this point he'd rather keep fighting then sit in nothing and whine. So, he booked it.


	2. Night Falls and So Do People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is running for his life at this rate, maybe it would have been better to stay in what used to be home.

Crunching leaves, bones rattling, bow strings being pulled back, and the sounds of arrows shooting by his head made him dizzy at this point. Don't skeletons get tired? Traves could have sworn it wasn't this hard but maybe it was only the armor he wore that kept him alive. Was this how he was when he first was in SMP? Did he have...friends, the people who probably kept him alive and trained him? He couldn't think of much as he ran. The searing pain in his shoulder blade was tough as it was. A skeleton had pulled a lucky shot and he knew he was slowing down. 

" I can't stop now, I have to keep going. There's someone out here, there has to be. " He coughed lightly feeling blood stain his hoodie he wore. 

He jumped a large stump giving it no thought before realizing he had to jump more stumps. Every jump felt awful and his lungs felt ready to explode. He felt his ears prick towards a direction before he heard it - the last arrow shot. 

He knew in that moment it was gonna hit him and sure enough a pain engulfed his left leg. Of course, at that time he was also jumping a small ditch. The lack of stability in his form sent him tumbling down the small ditch and he landed on his side with thud. His mind ran faster than his own tongue. 

" Listen, I- I can keep going. We can- I can keep going." He growled lightly staring at the borrowing sockets of three skeletons. Traves sighed and realized that maybe this was it, permadeath. His bed at what used to be home was barely standing and he was surprised he had a spawn point still there, he knew it wouldn't happen again. His ears traced the area before giving up and falling against his head. This was...it. The skeletons seemed to look at each other before nodding and lifting their bows to launch a final blow at him. Traves put his head down, burrowing it into his larger part of the hoodie before he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of smoke. Wait what? Smoke?

Skeletons, fire, and hooves.

Suddenly the smell of smoke put Traves to sleep and he awaited whatever was on the other side.

Well. That's odd.

Traves opened his eyes. Had he spawned back at SMP? There was no way, the bed lasted once more? Wait, no. His room wasn't decorated with weapons, potions and strange book shelves filled to the brim with books. He blinked hard, this wasn't a dream, he was alive. Traves tried to move and grunted, his shoulder blade felt like it was on fire and his leg wasn't in any better of a shape. His ears flicked before his tail started to wag. An amazing smell had flourished inside the room and before he could question it a door to his left opened.

" You're awake? About time kid. " A taller male spoke as they emerged from the door holding what Traves identified as soup. Traves pouted lightly to himself.

" I don't know you but you seem pretty cool. Uh thank you, for saving me. I'm pretty sure I was at permadeath but thanks to you I can live a lot longer! " Traves bared his sharp canines to smile wide. The stranger in question seemed to stagger as their eyes widened.

" Shit kid, permadeath? You didn't have a bed? "

" I mean I do... but it got let's say, tweaked? "

" Tweaked? " The stranger furrows his brows.

" My city was blown up..." Traves sighed before shrinking in on himself. The stranger nods before setting a small food tray in front of Traves that has the previously known soup on it. 

" You say you had a city yourself? You talking L'manburg? "

" L'man- L'man what? "

" L'manburg. A city where people come together , get married, have duels? I dunno. Got people everywhere. Sadly my home is a tad bit far from there. I don't think it blew up recently, hopefully. " The stranger seems to grab their chin and think. 

" Uh sir. Who even are you? " Traves stares at the man hopefully. The stranger grins ferally and the long ears Traves knew to be hybrid straightened out.

" You my hybrid friend can call me, Techno. " The strangers' pink hair seems to raise a bit as he goes into a type of theatric bit. Traves eyes him down before sipping his soup. What an odd piglin hybrid Traves says subtly to himself.

" Who might you be, it's the least you can do after I saved your life and made you soup. " Techno asks, his eyes meet Traves' and suddenly he feels no fear.

" Im Traves. I really am glad you saved me, and let me sleep here, and uh... gave me soup! " Traves pips up, his canines show again and Techno seems to turn away before hiding his own smile.

" You spoke of a city, Traves. What was this city? What can you remember? " Techno turned back to him before pacing in front of Traves.

" My city... was SMP. We had a thing I think. SMPLive. I don't remember if I had friends, I'm sure I did but I- I don't remember them at all. I must have forgot them when the place exploded. Or I think exploded. " Traves sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and lightly pinched his ears, a new thing he did when slightly stressed.

" SMPLive? Never heard of it but then again I'm not surprised, I know everyone and I had yet to even sense you. I haven't heard of something big happening as of lately though. How long has it been? " Techno questions, he almost looks sympathetic but Traves brain supplies that the guy might not be good at showing emotion very well.

" Gotta be at least a year. I must have fallen into a coma. The place was so well kept but when I awoke the overgrowth was shocking. " Traves took another couple of helpings of soup before lightly burping and looking back to Techno with a small 'excuse me'.

" Yeah, no one's been on for a year believe it or not. You must be like old. " Techno lets a noise escape him, a couple of grunts he's sure you would here from piglins. He's laughing Traves you introvert.

" I'm like... 20? I think, unless while I was asleep I became older but honestly 20 is a nice number. Also, is it winter? " Traves asked nervously, if he knew it was winter he could give a better time-frame.

" Yeah, official winter starts this week. " Techno nods before grabbing at Traves' soup bowl.

" It's been a year then. " Traves announces. He again runs his hands through his hair.

" You should sleep some more. I'm sure the pain isn't fun albeit you did get shot twice and your city was blown up so I believe absolutely nothing is fun for you as of now. " Techno makes the grunting laugh again and Traves chuckles himself.

" I made my first friend I can remember. That's the most fun ever since I woke up yesterday. " Traves fires back and he swears he sees Techno smile a less feral smile before he's left alone in the room again. Sleep. Traves closes his eyes and tries to think about SMP, thankfully it works. 

The small room buzzes with small snores and grumbles, there was time. It was safe.


	3. Fell Down, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traves learns to walk again and Technoblade gives out dad vibes

The sun was shining in his eyes again. How... tedious. Traves groaned lightly before rubbing his eyes and yawning. There was a nice feeling from the silence that gave Traves some comfort. The silence however didn't last long.

" Morning, kid. " Techno greets him. Traves whips his head around from where he's seated and huffs out a breath.

" Morning, Techno. Didn't even hear you come in. " Traves waves a hand around and notices how Techno follows it.

" You feelin' any better? " Techno questions. The question rests in Traves' mind because it takes a second to register how he feels. Techno is looking at him wearily as if he might strike.

" I think so. My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore and my leg seems fine. What's up? " Traves is... well he's skeptical. Techno hadn't been on edge before but now he was. It was odd if Traves had to say.

" Good. Now this is up to you. Would you rather leave or train? No rush but the days aren't slowing down and you have been asleep for a couple of days. " Techno eyes Traves up and it looks almost like intimidation. Traves pays no mind though, it's how he is. Plus, who wouldn't wanna hang around their friend some more?

" I will train with you. " Traves answers letting his canines show again in an excited smile. Techno smiles too, something soft almost. The tusks sprouting from inside his mouth seem to point outwards more instead of the natural coil they seem to have. Techno waves a quick 'come here' type motion and it dawns on Traves that ' yeah you gotta stand up '. He breathes in through his nose and sticks a hesitant leg out. 

He promptly falls on his face the second he puts his 'previously' injured leg out. A loud snort turned wheezing is heard a few feet away. Traves, now facing the ground sighs. Techno's shuffling comes to a halt next to him, and Traves hears Techno mumble something.

" You sure your shoulder is good? I understand your leg issue. " Techno let's a small snort escape again and Traves nods to answer his question. Traves lets a small 'oof' out as Techno hauls him up from his armpits. Techno allows Traves to lean on him once he's standing again.

Traves takes a step forward and nearly falls again but Techno wraps a strong arm around his torso. Thanks to Techno's arm, Traves gets steady again ignoring the flush in his face from embarrassment. He tries again but Techno pulls on him.

" Listen, don't force yourself. I was incorrect in my visions. Let's get you back to be-"

" No! I'm fine really. I can't just sit around anymore, Techno. I haven't done anything since...so long. I can't be docile like this. " Traves had panicked. He was shocked, he was sure he never got too upset before SMPLive blew up. His eyes stared into Techno's widened pink ones.

" Right. I uh... ya' know what. I like your attitude, Traves. Let's get you training to be your best. " Techno patted Traves' shoulder who in response stared hard at the door to the well-lit room. Traves shook Techno's arm off and took a step. He did it correctly and smiled. Techno walked by him and ushered him to continue through the door. Traves nodded eagerly before taking another step - again, he did it correctly. He continued like that until he found a good pace, a normal one. 

It felt amazing. The outside. Techno had ran off towards a direction and told Traves to get to him at his own pace. Traves took in the state of the area; it was beautiful. The area was well-kept and looked sharp, Traves was almost scared to walk across the lawn adoring the small cottage. Had Traves met Techno some other time he guessed; there would be no way 'this' was Techno's house. The man seemed to be a closed book, a circuit with nothing but insulators. However, Traves knew that under whatever façade Techno had, he was a wonderful person. Traves decided to finally cross the beautiful lawn and run. His leg only was slightly irritated but it felt way better then when he was lost in the forest. 

His ears flick towards the noise of a sword swinging against wood. Techno is switching from foot to hoof? Hoof to hoof. He's switching where his body is facing and swinging at the target in different ways. Traves decides to run to him.

" Can I get a wah wah? " Traves sighs from the floor. Techno looks horrified. 

" I didn't mean to throw you- " Techno is already at Traves' side to help him up but Traves was just laughing. Techno is very jumpy he figures out. He did just get thrown... 

" It's fine, it happens. Let's get ready to train." Traves trains his eyes towards Techno and gets help to stand up. 

" Let's do our best, Traves. "

" Yes sir! "

The next couple of days had blended together. Techno and Traves woke up at the crack of dawn to train and by night were tucked into bed ready for the next day. Traves felt amazing, and the training already was paying off. Techno and him were starting to have little challenges. 

' Who can kill the most hostile mobs ' 

It became a contest after the second time they went out at night to hunt. Traves, with the help of Techno managed to get diamond engraved armor. Traves refused to wear a helmet due to his hybrid ears hurting. Techno, was rather upset with Traves about the whole helmet mess. They actually had an argument over it, a fun one, no harm or foul. They settled on a cute little crown that Techno made.

" I, the king of this cottage house, name you, prince of the cottage. " Techno boasted before throwing the crown straight at Traves' face. Traves sputtered before letting out some dog-like howls in triumph. Techno follows suit with pig-like squeals and it surely could've been heard from miles away. After the little show they went back inside the cottage and bunkered down near a fireplace. Techno told Traves stories as they sipped on warm cows' milk. Techno told a certain story that had Traves on the edge of his seat; he claimed to rule a place called the Antarctic Empire. Techno descriptively spoke of the cold nights and how he created an alliance so strong that others cowered before him. Traves was amazed. He wanted to do cool things like that too. 

" Hey Traves. How bout we visit the community tomorrow? If anyone fights you, thanks to me, you will absolutely win. " Techno turns to Traves and watches as Traves bounces in his spot, tail wagging.

" Absolutely. Let's do it. I'm gonna kick butt! " Traves pumped his arm out in emphasis, and the room settled down. 

The cottage in the woods had never felt so much like home for Traves. He had to think for a while, he knew Techno fell asleep but the thought and very broken memories of his friends from SMPLive took the reigns and steered him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm here to give a run down of this world cause I dunno. As you can tell it's minecraft still but there are things that are added. Lets start;  
> Permadeath; In this story there is a random chance you could die permanently, you also go on permadeath if you have no bed to respawn to. Respawning in this story takes a lot of energy and it painful so everyone here is trying to not to perish.  
> Hybrids; They just vibe   
> Setting; This is now DreamSMP, beforehand in last chapter Techno mentioned they hadn't met because SMPLive was there before Dream colonized the whole land, meaning canonly in this fic SMPLive was a thing beforehand   
> The Canon Arc; What's that. Welcome to my story baby! ( This absolutely will not follow canon anything haha) also I really wanna see Traves and Coop in DreamSmp like actually-


	4. Community Meltdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the community, ft. two introverts with combat experience as a guidance and a confused president.

Traves awoke to the birds chirping outside, and a chill that spread across the room. Today was the day him and Techno would go to this community named 'L'manburg' as Techno called it. The thought almost consumed him in a rather negative way. He tried to push down the overbearing thoughts and in turn tried to place some positive ones. What's the worst that could happen? Traves gets more friends, get's a permanent house, maybe even gain access to a new nether portal. Those thoughts made Traves' tail wag excitedly. ~~You could also make a fool of yourself Traves, piss some people off and be lost again.~~ Traves sighed at that thought but none the less got up. His legs naturally carried him to the common room, where he was met with the sweet smell of sugar infused soup.

" Good morning, Techno! " Traves called, he was met with a small laugh and a small 'morning Trav'. Traves had found a lot of comfort in the cottage house here, he was almost sad that he would most likely leave. Techno had explained to him before that he could always come back, even if he committed a war crime. Traves picked up on the small hum Techno let out as he made soup for the two of them. These mornings were the best if Traves had to say. 

" So, ready for today? " Techno questioned. He had stopped humming and was content with pouring the made soup. Traves set the table before answering a small 'yes'. The two sat in silence as they ate breakfast. Appropriately, Traves grabbed their finished bowls and washed them. Techno had left him in the kitchen with ' when your done change into your infused stuff '. Traves had said something witty about going naked and Techno had scoffed jokingly. Traves finished cleaning the bowls out before heading to his room? He had assumed it was his as of then because Techno never told him it wasn't. Traves shrugged out of his comfy pajamas made of a very fine wool Techno had mended for him. He grabbed his infused clothing and put them on, the shirt getting stuck around his head. A knock made him stop his little struggle.

" How can I be of assistance? " Traves answered as he pulled his hardest on the infused clothing. The door opened and a snort was heard. Techno had seemed to really ease up around him, opting to be a softer person, and someone who laughed at almost all of Traves jokes.

" You need assistance instead? " Techno paused looking into the hole of shirt where Traves only had his eyes visible from. The shirt had somehow gotten stuck where his head was near the collar. Traves laughed a quick 'yes'. The two worked to get the shirt on right and by the end of the fiasco both were laughing loudly. Once calmed down, Traves grabbed the little crown piece and stuck it on his curls. His dog-like ears flicked a few times before adjusting to the crown. Techno and him made their way to the front door before grabbing two diamond swords for themselves. They also grabbed other items that could help them defeat someone, only if it came to that of course. They continue their track and left the house, Traves waved and Techno just chuckled out a ' be back later'.

Along a rather hidden path Techno and Traves talked idly.

" What's L'manburg like? " Traves questioned. His ears bounced on his head as his tail wagged slightly. Techno seemed to think a bit.

" It's well... there's a government and I don't like that- "

" Well of course. Mr. no government, stands for anarchy. "

" Traves. I love you but I will stab you. "

" Go ahead then. What's it like. The people anyway. " Traves backed off from his smart remark.

" The people... are off- " Techno seemed to quiet himself, lost in thought Traves figured. Are the people bad then?

" Do you even like anyone? " Traves touched the silence and allowed another way for Techno to speak.

" It's weird. People seem to just not wanna hear me, you do but them... not as much. " Techno hung his head a little lower before squinting his eyes behind his skull mask. Something Traves noticed is the change of no mask Techno and mask Techno. He liked no mask Techno more.

" That's rude." Traves piped up, Techno had chuckled lightly at the statement. His head looked back up before speaking again.

" The president is odd but I think you'll like him. He's got some weird stick up his ass that keeps him from being nice but he had good ideas I think. " Techno says and Traves cringes. Techno continues;

" The vice president is an enigma, close to an entity if I'm honest. The guy just doesn't make sense but does at the same time? I dunno'. " Traves thinks about that sentence. Someone who confused Techno was a small threat if Traves remembers from Techno's teachings. If you don't understand your opponent, study and observe until you do.

" The pres's right hand man is pretty cool, he's just a kid though. Likes bees and stuff. He kinda reminds me of you. The other two in the cabinet are... fair. They are favorites no doubt. Not my favorites but someone of immense powers' " Techno seems to still his own voice and a shudder racks through Traves' body. 

" Oh there's a few people who you'll like most definitely. Plus, the place is riddled with hybrids like ourselves. " Techno turns to Traves with a grin and Traves can't help but grin back. Hybrids were usually understanding of each other he thinks. Techno's eyebrows knit together and Traves sees the walls of what he assumes to be L'manburg. His tail wags faster suddenly.

" Be careful, Traves. Between to two of us, you might have better experiences talking with others- "

" Technoblade, and other person? " A voice calls from in front of them, specifically from a cluster of trees. The person who emerges is... holy shit he's tall. Traves stills as he studies this new person in front of him. The person? A hybrid no doubt seems to be half and half of two different things. A noise like an enderman sounds out and it answers Traves' question.

" Hello, Ranboo. " Techno greets, albeit kinda coldly Traves notices. The stranger, Ranboo throws his hands up.

" I'm not gonna like hit you dude. Just surprised you're here. Whos the new friend ya got? " Ranboo leans down to study Traves back and Traves' ears flick defensively.

" Uh hi? I'm Traves. It's nice to meet you. " Traves opts to stick his hand out and properly greet Ranboo. Ranboos' eyes flash for a second before he grabs Traves' hand eagerly, he shakes it.

" Welcome to L'manburg Traves! I'm Ranboo, if Technoblade here hadn't said it loud enough already. " Ranboo playfully rolls his eyes at Techno and it dawns on Traves that maybe Techno really isn't good with people. Ranboo turns away from them and ushers the two to follow him. Techno gives a slightly amused face at Traves and Traves snorts. The three pass by the walls and the city behind has Traves in awe.

" This place is amazing! " Traves shouts, his tail wagging furiously. Ranboo glances at him and he smiles wide, his tail swaying slightly. Techno scoffs jokingly again.

" Ain't that cool. " Techno huffs and Ranboo laughs.

" Yeah. Ok old man. " Ranboo jokes and Techno gives an unamused face.

" This old man could kick your ass, kid. " Techno grumbles and Ranboo stills slightly. 

" Correct. The old man could. " Ranboo says wearily. He continues into the city and Traves coos at... just about everything. The cute bakery, the flower shop, the ice-cream shop, and yeah... everything else.

" You seriously haven't ever been here? " Ranboo asks Traves. The boys had taken a break near some large buildings to talk.

" Not once- "

" His city exploded. " Techno interrupts.

" Exploded...?" Ranboo's eyes are wide.

" Yeah. I lost the city I lived in... and my friends- and memory of them. " Traves sighed, his tail finally stopped wagging. Ranboo reached a hesitant arm and patted Traves' shoulder. Traves leaned into the touch before looking at Techno.

" Well now you have L'manburg. You also have Technoblade, which is pretty good if ya ask me. You uh, you have me too! " Ranboo smiles at him. Traves' tail wags again and the three of them sit in a comfortable silence. The three exit the silence and talk about the infused armor, all three then move to speak about their crowns.

" Oh right, you should meet the king. "

" There's a king? "

" King Eret. You would love them. " Ranboo boasts excitedly and Techno nods in agreement. There's a pause and then the three get up, supposedly to get to this ' King Eret' person. The three start to follow a path and the conversation is again at a peaceful vibe.

" Oh look at that. Traves you ready to meet someone else? Especially someone from the big league. " Ranboo points ahead and Techno's eyes narrow.

" The president. " Techno groans. Traves looks ahead and sees a man with ram horns on the way over, he seems to be deep in conversation with a man wearing a yellow beanie, the man carrying a guitar and has fingerless gloves.

" Ah, he's with Wilbur. " Techno starts again. Wilbur looks towards them and time seems to slow for a moment as the ram man looks over to them. The horned mans' eyes widen and suddenly everyone but Traves seems concerned. The man speaks.

"Traves?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explanation, here we go;  
> Canon (my story ); Tommy and Wilbur were never exiled, the president's cabinet is the same ( Big Q, Schlatt, Tubbo, Fundy, and George ) the newer members are there =) and uh get ready for platonic cute shit =)


	5. Who He Cant Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traves meets the president, Techno is sus of him, and Ranboo just watches ft. others who also have no clue what's happening. It was only a matter of time before the admin awoke.

" Traves? " The words are spoken in a tone of disbelief. The man, the ram man, was staring in shock at Traves. The others, as Traves knew were also confused.

" You know him, Schlatt? " The guy in the beanie asked, Wilbur. The two stare at each other and Traves speaks first.

" Who are you? " Traves asks, the confusion laces his own voice and the shock factor of this Schlatt guy concerns him.

" It's me... Traves. It's Schlatt. " Schlatt takes a hesitant step towards Traves, he's holding a hand out. Traves eyes him up wearily. Schlatt continues to take steps toward him.

" I'm really sorry. I don't remember you. Who are you? " Traves backs up a step and he notices Techno watching him in suspicion. 

" Traves. " Schlatt calls to him, his eyebrows furrow before he takes a large step and engulfs Traves in a hug.

" Come on T-money. You can't trick me. " Schlatt let's a confused laugh out, and Traves can't help but feel bad. Was Schlatt a friend?

" I'm T-money? " Traves mumbles into Schlatt's chest. Schlatt grabs him and pushes him back.

" You really don't remember me- "

" Alright enough. Stop touching him. " A blade finds its way in front of Traves and Schlatt, Techno is standing upright with his sword in the middle. He's glaring.

" Techno- "

" He can't force you to remember. Let's just go. " Techno grabs at Traves' hand and starts to pull him away. The look Schlatt gives him puts a pit of dread in his stomach. He decides to call out to Schlatt.

" I'm gonna try to remember you, I promise! " Traves locks eyes with Schlatt and again the world slows. Techno sighs and continues to drag him. The two are silent as they make way to some location. The silence is killing Traves, and he doesn't even realize he's in a house till the door closes abruptly.

" Traves- "

" I don't know, Techno." Traves shakes his head and his ears are perked down. Traves takes the crown off and sits down, head in hands.

" How do I remember him? There's no way he's faking it. " Traves continued, his eyes started to water and Techno briefly wavered.

" Don't push yourself too hard. It's best to just let it start slow. " Techno sits next to him and Traves leans on him.

" We left Ranboo behind. " Traves says suddenly and Techno laughs lightly.

" Kids fine. Schlatt likes him. " Techno shakes his head and stares at Traves. Techno seemed to be better off then Traves, especially right now. Techno was calm and Traves... well Traves was not ok. Techno was talking to him again and Traves couldn't help but drift away.

" I hate it. " Traves mumbled and Techno stopped talking.

" Hate what, Trav? Talk to me instead of that mumbling. " Techno nudges his shoulder a little harshly and Traves stands quickly. The look in Traves' eyes set something in Techno's mind that shouldn't be there.

" Leave me alone. " Traves said harshly. His ears were pressed against his head and he had bits of hot tears streaking his cheeks. Traves stared harshly again before turning quickly and leaving.

" Traves! " Techno called as he reached out to grab him, he misses and slips on his cape. 

Traves had no idea what to think, he felt numb. Techno's voice faded into his mind as he headed towards a direction in the city. His paws carried him quickly and knew with Techno's training he could outrun some people; including Techno. The waves of emotions sat crashing in his mind as he continued to run, the wind slapping him in the face. The coldness bit at his exposed skin as he passed buildings, quickly turning his mood from bad to worse. He saw an alley and went for it, his paws aching slightly just because he was still getting used to the speed. He was sure with time he could run for miles if needed. 

He nearly slams into the wall with how he can't slow down. The world seems to fade in and out and Traves growls. The words Schlatt had said echo in his head. 

" Can't do nothing, Traves. Can't even stay with your one friend. " Traves said as he smacked his head and pulled at his ears which started to sting. A pair of hands suddenly grab at his own and he's met with the face of someone who might be his age.

" Hola! Uh I'm here to get you to Schlatt but you seem like you aren't ready for his dumbass. Lemme tell ya, worst husband ever. " The male flapped his wings a little before letting Traves' hands go. Traves was in awestruck. Who knew Schlatt was married.

" Kidding! Why would I marry that guy! I'm just his vice president who runs the show round' these parts. Speaking of, I'm gonna end this little show you got cause it's bumming me out. " The male flicks his wings out before engulfing Traves with them. The wings are huge Traves notes. The wings are warm in the embrace and Traves practically melts. He finds himself hugging back at the body of the male who has been sent for him. A laugh emits.

" I like ya man. The name's Quackity. How bout' you? All I heard from the big guy was ' Wahhhh get me the dog hybrid you haven't met blahhh ' " Quackity let's the hug go and in favor dances around mocking who Traves assumed to be Schlatt. Quackity turns back to him from his bit and smiles a feral like grin.

" I'm Traves, It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry you found me like... well like that. Jeez, that's embarrassing. " Traves sighed before letting his ears perk down, the irritated feeling gone. Quackity laughs before hitting him lightly on the back.

" Well Traves, let's get ya into the air! " Quackity shouts and Traves stills. ' What'

The sky felt... the sky felt nice Traves thinks. Every now and then he asks Quackity to touch the clouds and when he does the coldness of the air is more comforting then it was prior to running. He closes his eyes and just ponders. Quackity asks him questions as they fly, just something sweet, like favorite mob, favorite food, etc. Traves answers happily and asks questions in return. He finds out a lot about Quackity actually.

Quackity is actually younger then him, that kinda surprises him. Quackity is also 'engaged' but not to Schlatt. Quackity explains it's a platonic kinda' engagement, something sweet between friends and Traves wonders if he ever did that. If he reunites with his old friends then maybe he would consider it. Quackity, which also surprised him was a duck hybrid. Traves knew ducks didn't have the huge wings so it threw him off when Quackity said he was a duck. He finds out about other hybrids too actually. He is told about Technoblade, he knew already but didn't have the heart to interrupt him.

" Technoblade, he's a piglin I'm pretty sure. Lil' greedy guy, big greedy guy I guess. Oh, and Ranboo! He's certainly an enderman something. He's got particles too. Oh and- " Quackity continues and Traves mentally notes every person he names, he makes a list in his head. As Quackity continues to talk his ears off about hybrids he suddenly get's captured by one Quackity speaks of.

" We also got some guy, Cooper I think. He's the only aquatic hybrid we got. Lives on the edge of the city but he's smart. Feeds the people who like fish. Which is weird cause he's also a fish? Dunno' it's kinda weird to think about. Is that cannibalism? " Quackity looks down and Traves is blank-faced because , yeah, is that cannibalism?

" Maybe? You ever ask him? " Traves stares in a confused banter and Quackity squawks.

" Hell no. Guy's got an even worse temper than Schlatt. That says something. " Quackity shakes his head and Traves looks ahead to see a large tall standing building.

" Here we are Traves! Welcome to the white house, don't kick your socks off yet cause fun fact, I built this place with my own hands! " Quackity is grinning at him again and Traves smiles back. They land at the bottom of the building and suddenly Traves wants to back track. This place is almost scary. Nothing should scare him with how often Techno came home with blood showering his clothes.

" Quackity. " A voice calls and Quackity's eyes widen. Another male is standing there, black wings curled on their back. The man stands with long blonde hair and is looking... well he looks tired. Phil, Traves suddenly remembers from Quackity's rant. Phil takes a step forward and Quackity raises an eyebrow.

" What can I do for ya' Mr. Philza? " Quackity smiles but the way his eyes are looking Traves can tell it's a little forced. Phil rubs his hands together before sighing.

" Techno is pissed. Give him back that kid. "Phil says and Traves realizes that maybe running off and then letting a stranger fly him wasn't so smart. Not a stranger, Traves warns himself. It's Quackity. A new friend.

" Techno? What's he want with my new bestie? " Quackity challenges lightly and he sees the way Phil just stares unamused.

" Techno took him in, trained him. You even aware that kid could probably kick your ass to the end and back? " Phil says and the look that crosses Quackity's face makes Traves and Phil both snort. Quackity shakes his head and stares at Traves.

" You. Were. Trained. By. The. Technoblade. You didn't even tell me. Might as well be dead. " Quackity falls onto his back and crosses his arms. A door behind them opens and all three guys stare at it. The sight puts Traves in a new sense of minor panic. A new person, a kid for sure is standing outside the door. They have small horns on their head and a longer tail, a cow like tail and it swishes lightly in the cold breeze.

" Hey kid! Tubbo, my dear friend and other member of the cabinet. Tell Phil to tell Technoblade that were keeping Traves here. Schlatt needs Traves for a while and Technoblade is just gonna keep it from happening. " Phil stares dumbfoundedly.

" Absolutely not, Quackity. Tubbo, tell Schlatt Techno's gonna implode without Traves. " Phil calls back and Quackity just blanks out. Traves is just... he doesn't even know what's happening. However, Traves can hear a small voice just out of his vision and he nearly misses the noise of a weapon being unsheathed. Traves is quick and so is the other person, and a blur of green crashes into him with an axe and Traves successfully blocks it with his sword. Everyone is sat in silence.

" Good afternoon, what seems to be our issue. Plus, who's our new friend? " The green blur is no longer a blur and a smiley face mask is staring into Traves' eyes.

" Hello, Dream. " Quackity mumbles, and time doesn't slow this time. No. It speeds up and Traves feels like he's gonna throw up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening =)  
> So uh sorry I use mostly talking to do chapters also Dream is a bully here, and Tubbo is vibin. Also Cooper mention =) I love me a fish man, also notice how self-indulgent all the poeple who like Traves are? Yeah, Traves has my love so everyone else will too! Platonic of course >=(  
> I will delete kneecaps if you go out of your way to ship real people who said no<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traves runs again, this time to the woods and then wakes up in a shack. ft. bully dream, presidential ram man, and a very tired father of 3, a witch ,and others!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> afternoon fellow friends! sorry that took so long, I had no idea I was away for so long. Any who thanks for coming by and hopefully you continue to like what I put out =)
> 
> oh also TW? Anxiety attack kinda? ( dunno how to tag stuff so sorry )
> 
> also sorry for a short chapter ! the next few should be better

The smile mask had Traves mentally reeling, and then physically. The people who Traves had surrounded himself with seemed to converse with this 'Dream' guy.

" I'm the admin, I should know who you have brought here. " Dream says, the words being the only ones Traves hears. By now thankfully, in Traves' opinion, the two weapons are placed idly at their sides. Dream has even put his sword completely away.

" That's Traves. He's new! My husband asked for him. " Quackity announces and Phil shakes his head. Quackity's wings are folded in some type of submissive state and Traves fears he may have to do it too so he folds his ears and lowers his tail. Phil's eyes wander to him and his eyes widen as he shakes his head and points to his head before turning and looking in a direction. His wings fluff out and he starts to bounce back and forth on his feet in a slight panic.

" What is wrong, Philza? " Dream asks and Phil stops.

" Dream, tell Traves he doesn't have to be like... that. A certain someone would grab your throat." Phil turns to Traves and Dream follows his stance. Dream seems to ponder for a moment before he laughs, a rather sickly one if Traves had to say.

" I don't think I want to actually. He's a stranger in my eyes and maybe he should know who's boss around here. " Dream takes a couple steps towards Traves and the increasing anxiety sets Traves in a bad state. His eyes shake lightly and the sickness increases enough to make him recoil on himself. He hears voices fade out as some argue at Dream, mostly telling him to stop. Traves feels a random feeling suddenly that puts his anxiety at a total stop. Techno's voice echoes in his head and he's about to stand and probably attack before Dream sticks a hand out.

" Welcome to the DreamSMP Traves. I hope you find... comfort here. " Dream helps him stand and he continues to feel anxious anyway.

" What the fuck? " Schlatt's voice rings out and Traves whips his head around. Schlatt is standing in front of the big building with Tubbo hiding behind him. The kid must have gotten Schlatt for the situation. Schlatt had looked over at Traves and the face he made confused the small crowd. He immediately set forth and grabbed Traves into a hug. Traves grabbed back at him and melted into the hug, his body still shaking lightly. He felt Schlatt lean down and nudge him but he refused to move from that spot. Schlatt had begun to speak, mostly to Dream and Phil talking about how there would be hell to pay if they hurt Traves again or let this happen again. Traves knew one was for Dream and the other was for Phil. Once Schlatt had let him go he felt a need to leave, a big need at that. Before he realized where he was going he called out a 'bye' and started to run. He heard voices call out to him but he pushed by them, blocking them out. 

Nightfall.

Traves had felt a sense of Deja vu as he ran through the woods, leaves and twigs crunching beneath him. The wind kept reminding him of the chilly atmosphere and potential enemies that could appear. A groan beside him caught him off guard and he immediately slashed the zombie's neck. It's head lolled to the side and it hit the ground quickly. He glared before continuing his run, his paws giving him an extra bounce as he ran. He smacked into a bush not bothering to stop as he pushed himself further. The air began to become brittle and his breaths became labored. He glanced up in time to stop himself from running straight into a lake, the lily pads reminding him that this was actually a swamp.

' Wonderful' he heaved. He took his time in regaining his breath and decided he'd probably just build a small home for himself out there. His ears perked up to a noise, an eerie noise. A small cackle caught his attention and he whipped around only in time to see a young man holding potions. Yeah, just before he fell unconscious due to said potions.

How many times would he wake up to the sun being a prick? Traves would never know.

" Morning Traves! " A voice called to him and he whipped his head around to see the person from last night, oh wait, a witch. 

" Hello? How do you know me? " Traves stared in a slight panic and the man backed up.

" What do you mean? It's me, Charlie! " The man, Charlie , smiled excitedly before shaking his head with a large grin.

" Charlie... " Traves had mumbled and Charlie gave him a look that rivalled Schlatt's initial face of recognition.

" You don't remember me? That explosion was pretty big so I guess it makes sense. Well, it's wonderful to see you again! Imagine Ted's reaction! Or even Cooper! Jeez maybe Cooper wouldn't kill everyone then. You're not dead! " Charlie was pacing the room throwing his hands around in an exaggerated manor. Traves sat quietly examining him and then realized he had heard the name 'Cooper' before. Ted's new he thought.

" Oh and Carson... " Charlie stopped with a frown before shaking his head and grinning at Traves.

" Hey Charlie, where are we? " Traves asked suddenly and Charlie stared excitedly.

" My shack in the swamp. I got worried since you were out by yourself but it was only after I put you to sleep I realized you could deck anyone. Do you wanna go back to L'manburg? " Charlie bounced on his feet before turning away and heading down a hallway. 

" I suppose I wouldn't mind. I think someone would like to see me, probably Schlatt. "

" You met Schlatt? Amazing! Anyway, let's get you up and going. Here, have this too! " Charlie had got Traves on his feet and pushed him towards what Traves assumed to be the front door. Charlie had also shoved a small crystal in his hands. The crystal glowed lightly and Traves was shushed before he could ask.

" Think about me and I will come for ya! Miss you, love ya, and see ya later Trav! " Charlie called to him before Traves felt his body warp uncomfortably. Charlie had used magic to teleport him. He used magic to put him in Techno's path. 

" Uh oh... " Traves muttered and Techno whipped his head to stare at him.

" You. Are. A. Fiend. " Techno growls at him when he reaches Traves. Traves begins to stare at the floor before Techno pulls him into a hug.

" Don't just run off from your problems ok? I need you to be safe. Let's go somewhere ok? Let's meet King Eret. "

" Ok Techno. " Traves smiles into Techno's chest before the two head off towards a beautifully colored castle in the distance.


	7. A Kind Kings Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traves meets the king and they bond over stuff, Techno runs a secret errand and someone watches from a distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brain go bleh also i kinda wanna write another story along with this, any prompts? i could maybe make a one-shot thing. I might not write certain people well so I'm gonna list those who I can vibe with really well.  
> Cooper, Traves, Charlie, Ted, Schlatt, Technoblade, Quackity, Philza, and Ranboo  
> I'm getting better with SBI and stuff too pog!  
> Let me know what's up, thanks for coming by again!
> 
> ( IM SORRY THAT MY STORY IS SOOOO DIALOGUE HEAVY )

The path ran long both ways, the wood carved pretty well from what Traves thought. Techno told him how bashed and beaten the path usually was, caused mostly by creepers. As the two walked down the path towards a supposed castle Traves couldn't help but take pride in a town so excited to be by each others' side ~~except the few who probably had something against Dream.~~ Traves watched as people and hybrids alike hung out with each other, stopping briefly to look towards him and Techno before going back to their previous activities. Traves also started placing names with faces as he passed them. He could recall seeing two heavy hybrid folks, Fundy and Antfrost. They were working on sparring when Traves had walked by. Traves also saw Wilbur again, this time he was with a loud but tall teenager. The two were arguing and then Wilbur tackled the kid down a hill, which gave Traves a heart attack. Techno snorted and said ' ignore them'. 

Nightfall was starting to arrive again and Traves wanted to do nothing more than crumble into a pile of dust. Techno promised him they were almost there and suddenly Traves' heart started to thump in a hidden anxious melody. An excited anxious he notes. What Traves sees has him in a bigger awe than when he had arrived. The castle greets him, and so do the beautiful beacon rainbow lights. Traves coos and his tail is wagging so fast Techno is afraid to touch it. Traves, after standing still for so long finally goes up close to gape at the lightshow. He hears Techno laugh behind him before another string of laughter catches his attention.

The newcomer, Traves notes, is gorgeous. They have a kings cape, much like Techno's but their crown reflects the rainbow lights Traves had been caught by before, they have boots? Platforms, Traves corrects and Traves can tell this person in front of him is confident. A good confident. The newcomer speaks, and Traves cuts them off mistakenly with a coo. The person chuckles again before beckoning the two in, Traves follows excitedly. Techno sits behind though and he and the newcomer speak, Traves hears that Techno has to go and Traves deflates a little. The two, Traves and the newcomer, say goodbye to Techno and the other promises protection to Traves. Techno finally leaves and Traves goes inside the castle. The newcomer coughs and suddenly speaks-

" Well, hello there. My name is Eret, the rightful king of this place. You are? " The stranger, Eret puts their hand out and Traves happily accepts it.

" I'm Traves, your place is so lovely! " Traves bounces on his padded feet and Eret smiles the softest smile Traves had ever seen. Eret and him turn to walk up a set of stairs and continue their talk, little things, like just getting to know each other. Somewhere during the conversation Traves decides to ask something.

" Is there any way I can ask about certain residents? Like what you know? " Traves had found his way to a large bed, certainly four times the size he normally laid upon. Eret had taken their crown off and was standing a few feet away.

" I suppose I could but I'm not the right person, haven't been here as long. The perfect person to ask is Wilbur, he's been here forever. Anyway, who do you wanna know about? " Eret shifted lightly and stared at Traves with their sunglasses.

" I will ask him too then, different opinions is always a nice chance to really gather things. I have a few I want to ask about though. " Traves bounces on the bed before flopping all the way down and cuddling into the blankets, Eret chuckles lightly at him before humming in acknowledgment. " I need to know about Cooper, Charlie, Schlatt, Ted, and Carson." Traves lifts his head up just in time to see Eret furrow their eyebrows before seemingly grasping onto the answer.

" I can only tell you so much sadly. I don't really... well I don't really hang out with them but I know they exist somewhere in this SMP. " Eret ponders a moment seemingly putting words together. " I will go in order. So Cooper, he's... well he's very territorial yet helpful? If that makes sense. Poor guy probably lost someone close to him, he doesn't let anyone in unless you need or want food. It's what he does, he's a supplier. Now Charlie, he's a witch from what I know, he's helped me here and there actually. Charlie's got a good personality, he's a good guy. Schlatt.... He's well the president of L'manburg, he's got a fire in him that let's him show control but I got nothing against him like some others do. Others think he's a bit much. "

Eret takes a moment to collect their breath before starting again. " Ted. I haven't seen him much. He's tall and hangs around Charlie I think. I haven't met him enough to really form anything on him. However, Carson. He's got some stuff behind him I would rather not mention. " Eret shakes their head before smiling warmly at Traves. " I hope I was helpful. Wilbur can tell you more though, that's for sure. " Eret shuffles towards the large bed Traves was cuddled into before hopping on it.

" You were more than helpful. Thank you. " Traves turns towards Eret and smiles before cooing lightly. Eret chuckled before grabbing at the blankets and throwing them on.

" I'm going to bed, you should to. Techno would be upset if you didn't " Eret is staring at Traves with their eyes closed and Traves feels a little nauseous before smiling.

" Sure thing! Where's another bed? " Traves sits up before scooting towards the edge and Eret panics slightly.

" The bed is way too big for me, just stay. Who knows, maybe Techno will lay down for once too. " Eret laughs before rolling onto their side in a comfortable silence. Traves notes the silence and in turn rolls completely to the other side of the bed. He picks up some blankets and throws them on then he rolls on his side, he's greeted by a large window that overlooks L'manburg. Traves gapes again and smiles warmly.

' His new home ' he hoped. He can feel himself lulling asleep so he gives the window one last look, but double takes as he sees a shadow. He shakes his head ' it's probably just a mob ' and promptly falls asleep. It's only hours later when he feels a body plop next to his and sigh. He groggily awakes just in time to see Techno curling up on the bed. He smiles again and awaits for tomorrow. 


	8. To Learn a Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traves finds out something from a not so kind fellow and a tall man pays a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi people! i'm back for a bit and I'm happy to announce that I will write one-shots, two-shot fics soon! Sadly it wont be centered around Lunch Club. On a less positive note... I'm sure you lot have heard about Carson and stuff and I want to play a part and not have Carson as a main part of the plot anymore ( he was supposed to be ). Instead however I gathered my braincells and made a new plot! Hopefully you guys like it just as much and don't worry the story won't change at all from what you have read already!  
> Thanks for your time and enjoy =)

Traves awoke to screaming. Not the ' ahh I'm being murdered ' scream but rather the squealing in shock or surprise scream. Traves, despite knowing the difference shot out of bed anyway. His paws skipped along the floor of Eret's castle only to slow once he reached the bottom of the stairs he had all but raced down. The previous screaming halted and Traves saw Schlatt and Quackity and Eret, the latter looked unamused. Schlatt had Quackity in a headlock on the floor, Quackity was... well he was practically a puddle of upset spaghetti limbs. The male was frowning and was desperately trying to free himself. Eret noticed Traves and smiled.

" Good morning Traves! " Eret greeted, their eyes hidden behind a pair of familiar sunglasses. The two on the floor stopped their movement and looked at Traves who in response sunk in on himself. " Good morning guys. " Traves mumbled. He felt everyone's stare on him as he walked to his belongings by the front of the castle doors.

" Leaving? " Eret called. Traves felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he sighed. " Yeah. I can't be cooped up now can I? " Eret laughed and Traves heard Schlatt clear his throat.

" Well if you are leaving do you mind if Big Q and I walk with you till we part ways? " Schlatt had stood up and brushed dust of his suit jacket, Quackity following his movements. The two in front of Traves looked excited for an answer and Traves couldn't help but smile. " Yeah I'll come with. I'm heading to some place on a map I have. " Traves shuffled through his inventory and pulled a map out, it had coordinates and a small red x on it. Schlatt rubbed his chin and Quackity glanced at the paper. Both seemed to conversate with their eyes before shrugging.

" Beats me. Let's go shall we? " Schlatt offered Traves his clawed hand and Traves grabbed it. As Schlatt pulled him he felt a new warmth on his other arm, Quackity had grabbed it and started talking his ears off. Eret had waved them off before returning to whatever it was they were doing before. Quackity was talking about locations now, opposed to hybrids like before. Schlatt had offered a place for lunch, Niki's Bakery, which held in Schlatt's personal view, the best cookies and bread. Quackity nodded enthusiastically. The three slid into comfortable silence as they walked the paths of L'manburg.

" Hey Schlatt? " Traves decided to try his luck with the current president of L'manburg. The president stared at Traves as they walked. " How can I assist you T-money? " Schlatt's hand and arm moved to wrap around Traves' shoulders. 

" What can I know about Ted and Cooper? " Traves felt some sort of nausea when he said the sentence, like something was wrong with the way he said it and on queue Schlatt stiffened. 

" Ted was one our old friends, he's tall, sorta lanky, wears glasses cause he's blind as shit. Ya know? " Schlatt had softened his stance before continuing the walk. " Now Cooper..." Schlatt seemed to ponder his words as to not make Traves upset.

" You can say whatever it is about Cooper. Was he a bad guy? Did I not like him? " Traves' tail curled slightly in an anxious stance as the path seemed to thin in Traves' mind. Schlatt shook his head and Traves noticed Quackity for once was staying completely silent.

" Quite the opposite T-money. You guys were inseparable, if you were some place so was he. You both took dungeons out by night, leveled out villages, and managed to almost get to The End." Schlatt sighed before continuing. " Then something changed, not the people but the place. The atmosphere grew off, all of us SMPLive guys could feel it. Then... the place blew to smithereens. Everyone's hard work vanished and anyone who survived found the DreamSMP. We all live here now." Schlatt blew his cheeks out before shaking his head.

" T-money. Everyone thought you died amongst the many others. When Cooper found out he vanished with nothing but a ' Good luck assholes, get too close and I will finish what the explosion didn't '. It was a scary change, something the lot of us were afraid of. Ted, Charlie, Noah, Joko, and I. " Schlatt seemed to look hard in his hand. " Maybe if you saw Cooper now he'd come back to us. " Traves had teared up, alongside Quackity who was now bawling.

" That's so sad! I...I didn't know that happened to you Schlatt. " Quackity blew his nose in his sleeve before wavering and full on hugging Schlatt. Schlatt stilled before accepting the hug.

" I'm not the only one who suffered Big Q, go give Trav' a hug too ya prick. " Quackity raced and almost tackled Traves to the ground. Quackity's wings surrounded him more than Schlatt, the two a much closer height then Schlatt. Schlatt chuckled before the three set off towards the path again. They walked with some friendly words, Traves had mentioned meeting Charlie, and Schlatt had smiled some sort of devilish smile before cackling. He said something about how much he wanted to fight that 'witch bitch' as he put it. Quackity gave his own experiences with the witch before the three split up.

" Bye Traves! Hope to see ya soon pal! " Quackity waved off and Schlatt just gave him a smile before going to a different direction.

Traves was alone. Not an uncomfortable alone, but he felt a little nervous none the less. The trees he passed seemed to cry out warnings to turn back or watch your back? Traves wasn't sure but he felt himself subconsciously grip the handle of his sword tighter. He glanced at his map noticing he was coming up on the spot, suddenly however he walked into someone. The person in question stood still and watched as Traves apologized and skipped ahead. Traves didn't even notice the surprised look or outstretched hand reaching for him.

With the person behind him in his thoughts he raced ahead to the map's location. He found a lake and grumbled. Had he read the map wrong? The bushes behind him shook and suddenly from them appeared a sinister grinning mask.

" Traves, I thought you'd never show! You really must have been itching for something to remember. Right? " Dream had paced himself towards Traves who simply stared before nodding.

" So let's see. You can't remember your friends? " Dream had placed a hand on Traves' shoulder seemingly staring into Traves' soul. Traves wasn't deterred however and nodded. " How about the explosion? " Traves shook his head. " Well... surely you'd remember maybe... permadeathing someone? It's not easy to forget that. " Dream watched as Traves' eyes widened. Traves shook his head violently.

" I didn't do that. I would never. " Dream seemed to step back before cackling. 

" Maybe, maybe. However, allow me to say the name of who you killed permanently. Carson? " Dream watched as Traves' ears glued themselves to his head in fear. His mind was racing with a trillion thoughts, he hadn't even realized Dream got close again. " You'd be a good tool, Traves. You're strong, smart and you have stolen someone's life before! We could be the best team, rule this place together. Doesn't that sound fun? " Traves growled, his tail curling before his ears perked up. He realized he swung his sword straight into Dreams' mask. The man in question seemed to smile, his cover blown, as the mask fell to the ground.

" You're only proving my point Traves. See? You wanted to kill me right? Shut me up for good? Maybe like your good ol' friend- "

" Dream? " A man stood just past the tree line and stared upsettably at the scene. " What the hell is this Dream? Leave him alone. " The man growled lightly, the soft glow of a netherite sword shined through. Traves briefly gripped his again. Dream laughed a sickly laugh before patting Traves on the shoulder.

" Chill out Sapnap. I'm just playing, right Traves? " Dream stared, his bright green eyes piercing Traves in the heart, which was most definitely squeezing itself to death. Traves nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat.

" Just playing. No worries. " Traves stared with slight pleading eyes in this 'Sapnaps' way. The guy didn't get the memo and Traves internally sighed. The two, Dream and Sapnap started to talk as they left Traves alone in the forest. His heart finally gave way and he hit the ground, growls echoing through his chest. 

" You didn't do that Traves. You are kind, you are gentle, you had and still have friends. " He reminded himself through quiet mouthing.

"What a dick huh? " A new voice joined his thoughts and the tall man he ran into before stood directly in front of him. The man crouched and Traves could see deep brown eyes and glasses staring into him. The man seemed to take in Traves' appearance before pulling him into a hug.

" I finally found you Traves. It was about time. " The man muttered and Traves couldn't help but hug back. " It has been notified however, you don't remember me but that's ok. Let's start again. " Traves was lightly pushed back and the man had a warm smile.

" The name's Ted. Let's make sure to keep each other in arm's reach. No more explosions too. "


End file.
